


Something there

by bananarrymuffin



Series: Kits and Ties [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Narry smut, Slow Build, Smut, Top Harry, business man harry, footballer niall, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarrymuffin/pseuds/bananarrymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a business man with a dull meaningless life, that is until he quite literally runs into young Niall Horan who's unlike anyone Harry's ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something there

"Harry?" The barista called out.

I raised my hand slightly and offered the young girl a polite smile. "Thanks, love." I said as I grabbed the cup, much to her apparent delight. After taking a sip of my steaming liquid joy I made my way over to a small, secluded table tucked away in the far corner of the cafe. It had a window view of the park across the street that I rather enjoyed. The minutes passed slowly as I watched the trees sway and children run happily around the play area while drinking my frappe-chino. I decided then that I'd cut through the park on my way home today, it would be a nice change of scenery from the grey office buildings and the sounds of people talking hurriedly on their phones. 

Swallowing down the last of my expensive drink, I rose from my chair and straightened out the sleeve of my suit jacket. I tossed the empty cup in a trashcan as I made my way out of the over-priced shop and crossed the street to the park. 

The walk was much more enjoyable than the usual route I take. It was quiet, save for some children laughing and a couple of rowdy boys playing some kind of ball game, and the smell of autumn leaves in the air gave me a calm feeling. Of course that was before I heard shouting and a body slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. 

"Whoops, sorry about that mate." Came an unfamiliar voice. Was that an Irish accent? Rage coursed through me as I looked up to see a boy probably about my age with fluffy blonde hair clinging to his forehead with sweat, flushed cheeks, and eyes such a lovely shade of blue that I'm sure it has yet to be discovered else where, hovering over me with arms on either side of my head. Our legs were all tangled which proved to be a problem as I tried to get up. "Here let me." He offered, standing up finally and reaching a small hand to me. I took it grudgingly and he hoisted me up with surprising strength, grinning widely.

"Niall!" Came a shrill voice. I glanced over to find another boy with drenched, light brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes not quite as bright as the boy in front of me. He seemed angry but the blonde only shrugged at his friends annoyance. "I told you to watch where you were going."

"You also told me to save the ball, one or the other Lou."

"Well considering you didn't actually save it your point is invalid."

"Whatever. Shoo fly." The Irish said, shaking his hand in the tanned boys face. In reply he simply rolled his eyes, turning on the ball of his foot and marching back towards the field. "I'm sorry about that, and for knocking you down. I'm Niall by the way." 

"S'fine." Was my only reply, because it wasn't.

"No it's not," he said with a furrowed brow. "You seem upset."

"Well you only managed to ruin a perfectly good Armani suit." I answered shortly.

He seemed to think about this. "I could replace the suit if it means that much to you." Yeah, right. "Or.." He continued with a cheeky smile. "I could just buy you dinner this Friday night."

I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest before realizing what he said. My face flushed and my eyes grew wider. "Wait, what?"

"Meet me here on Friday at 7 and we'll go." Niall said just as he was called over by his friend from earlier who was now joined by a tattooed boy with raven colored hair and an impressive beard.  
"Niall, come on! We're going to get some lunch!"

"See ya then." He said to me with a wink before running over towards the waiting boys, jumping onto the back of the one I'd met earlier and laughing loud enough for me to hear it all the way over here. 

Well, I thought to myself, that's not gonna happen.

~~~

"You should go!" Liam pleaded with me for the third time that morning since I'd told him about my run in with the blonde at the park. We were in the office, supposed to be working on an important presentation, but Liam was too focused on my non-existent love life and batting his stupid puppy dog eyes at me. "Come Harry, when's the last time you were actually with someone?"

"Um, last weekend?"

"No, not meaningless sex, like a relationship. This could be good for you, all you do is work. It's not healthy for someone so young."

"I need to work Liam. If I don't work, I don't make money."

"Money isn't everything."

"It is in my family." I retorted, typing a bit too hard at my computer. My best friend sighed, reaching over to place a strong hand on my shoulder. '

"Just go Harry, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could get murdered?"

"You said the guy barely reached your chin."

"Doesn't mean he couldn't take me if he wanted to."

"Harry, you're being ridiculous. I know you want to go because you haven't given me an outright no yet. You want me to talk you into it and this is me doing that, go on that date and-"

"It's not a date. It's just him repaying me for damaging me suit."

Liam rolled his eyes dramatically. "Whatever. Go out and have fun. You remember what that is right Harry?" I couldn't stop the small smile from spreading on my face at Liam's tone. "There it is!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll go." Liam threw both hands up in the air as a little cheer before turning back to his desk and finally getting to work on our presentation. 

~~~

It's 7:02 and Niall still hasn't shown up, doesn't he know how inconsiderate that is? I've been here since 6:55 so as to be prompt and the blonde is no where to be found. How rude. I'm about to leave when a hand slaps down on my shoulder. I jump, whipping around to find crinkled blue eyes and a shining smile. 

"I'm glad you actually showed up!" He said loudly.

"Me? You're the one who's late." I seethed.

"It's like 7:03."

"Yes and we agreed on 7." He didn't seem the least bit bothered by my anger, just threw his head back in laughter.

"You really are something you know that?" As his laughter died down his eyes softened and his smile became gentle. "You look nice."

I glanced down at my current outfit, I didn't know where we were going so I decided to be safe and chose to go with all black. Tight black jeans, a black silk button up and my black Ralph Lauren blazer. Completed by my Chelsea boots. "Thank you." I replied. "You look..." I took in his baggy white t-shirt with green sleeves and light blue skinny jeans tucked into a pair of ratty, white sneakers that looked too big for him. "Casual.." He laughed again, shaking his head before reaching out to grab my hand. 

"Come on, I'm taking you to the best place in town. It's just around the corner from here."

"'Fantaisie' isn't anywhere near here."

"What? Ew we're not going to that ritzy place who charges an arm and a leg for rabbit sized portions, we're going to Nando's!" He seemed excited as he turned to me with a huge grin and dancing eyes. Whoever this Nando was had better serve some good Coc au vin.

~~~

"What the hell is this place?!" I asked walking into a loud, overcrowded establishment that could barely pass for a restaurant. People everywhere were talking over each other with outside voices, laughing over pints and eating the greasiest food I've ever seen. 

"You've never been here? That's crazy!" Niall scoffed at me, turning to face the 'hostess'. "Table for two please."

"Right this way." She smiled, leading us over to a small booth pressed against the wall. At least it was a bit quieter over here and we had the privacy of the booth to protect us from the rowdy crowd. "Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a pint." Niall said, both sets of eyes turning to look at me expectantly.

"Uh," I doubted they had any decent wine in this place. "Just water with lemon is fine for me."

"Of course, someone will be right over with those to take your order." The girl said before scampering off to seat more customers. 

"So," Niall said and I tore my eyes away from the sad excuse of a menu to look up at him. He had his head cocked to the side and an amused smile on his face. "What's your name?"

My eyes nearly popped out my head when I realized that after all this I still hadn't introduced myself to the blonde. Not that I ever had the time, the boy was a blazing ball of energy who never stopped moving long enough for me to sit him down and give him any information. "Oh, um, it's Harry. Harry Styles."

"Harry Styles," he said my name thoughtfully and I absolutely did not shiver at that. "I like it, suits you." Niall finally concluded. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant by that but a boy stepped up to the table just then with dark hair, honey colored eyes, a drink in each hand and a very unamused expression on his face. He seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Welcome to Nando's, what can I get for you tonight?" He asked in a monotone voice, glaring half-heartedly at Niall for some reason. 

"Hey Z!" The blonde smirked. "I'll have the usual." Then I realized where I'd see this boy, he'd been with Niall and the squeaky voiced one at the park the other day. The grumpy lad turned to me then, waiting for me to order. I floundered, glancing down at the menu that I hadn't actually chosen from. 

"Um.." The boy, his name tag read Zayn, seemed even more annoyed. 

"He'll have the same." Niall spoke up, saving me from embarrassing myself any further. 

"Right, that'll be out shortly. Enjoy your night."

"Oh we will!" Niall exclaimed, smiling at the waiter who rolled his eyes in response before trudging to the kitchen. "So then Harry Styles," he turned to me now, a grin reaching from ear to ear and eyes sparkling with both mischief and wonder, "tell me about yourself."

"Oh um, well I'm 20 years old and I work as the vice president at The Corporation. I graduated early with a degree in business and-"

"No, no, no. I don't want your resume, I want to know about you." He said with a serious expression. 

"I...what? Me? What about me?" I asked dumbfounded, what else is there to know?

Niall shrugged, giving me a thoughtful look. "What's your favorite color?"

My...my favorite color? That's what he wanted to know? No one has asked me that in what must be ten years! I didn't even know, I couldn't decide then if it was blue like Niall's endless, ocean eyes or red like the soft-looking apples of his cheeks. Maybe even a nice, light brown like the freckles dotting over his milky skin. No, I think perhaps yellow, like the light the seemed to constantly be surrounding him. "Yellow." I said finally, after what seemed to be years of deliberation.

"Yellow?" He mauled this over. "Why yellow?"

Oh, no. He couldn't know that it was because of the way he emanated sunshine. "Uh, I really like bananas."

Niall looked at me for a long moment and I swallowed, but then he threw his head back, erupting in laughter. He was clutching his gut and tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. His little legs kicked out under the table and I couldn't contain the giggles that bubbled up my throat, wanting to come out and play with Niall's. After we both calmed down and Niall wiped the tears from his eyes, he sighed happily, grinning at me once more. "So, Harry Styles who likes yellow because it reminds him of bananas, what else?"

~~~

We were walking to Niall's flat now. Dinner hadn't been so bad after all. There had been plenty of laughs, more than I can remember having in a long time, and lots of exchanged stories that no one had ever bothered to ask me about before. The food was disgustingly greasy but tasted good anyway, Niall had leaned over the table in anticipation for my first bite, and apparently I didn't disappoint as he shouted at me 'I knew you'd love it'. Now though, we were quiet. Our hands brushed every once in a while and Niall was humming some song I didn't know, apparently unable to stop making noise for more than 5 minutes. When we reached the building I decided to go in with him and walk him to his door, I don't know why but I didn't want the night to end just yet. 

"Well this is me." Niall said after stopping at a maroon colored door. 223, I'll remember that. 

"I had a nice time tonight." I murmured quietly.

"Yeah, me too." The boy replied, looking rather unconfident as he did for the first time since I'd met him. His cheeks were blushing furiously and he glanced down shyly, eye lashes dusting over his smattering of freckles. 

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" I asked tentatively.

"Okay, that sounds good." He nodded, still not meeting my eyes.

"I'll call you then?"

"Y-yeah, I'd like that." He agreed, and I could see the small smile on his face even though he refused to look at me.

"Good night Niall."

"Night, Harry." He whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. If I thought obnoxious, confident Niall was adorable this newer, sweeter and more timid side was just too much. Men stronger than me wouldn't have been able to resist. I reached up and let my fingers trail lightly over his jawline, feeling him shudder under my touch. I gently raised his lovely face to mine though his eyes remained down-cast. I allowed my thumb to trace over his inviting pink lips, leaning down until our breath mingled. I watched his eyes close and his mouth part slightly. Finally, I placed a simple kiss on the corner of his mouth, not wanting to take too much but needing something. My lips lingered there a moment before I pulled back so we were an inch away. His eyes fluttered opened and finally met mine. I let myself drown in them for a moment, holding my breath for as long as I could until my lungs nearly burst. 

"Sweet dreams." I said finally, our lips still close enough that the words danced from mine to his. My hand dropped back to my side and I stepped away from him as he nodded, face going even redder than before. 

"You too." Niall smiled, turning towards his door and unlocking it after fumbling for a few seconds. He pushed it open after a moment and turned to look at me as he stepped in, he gave me a small wave that I returned as the door shut, the last thing I saw being his impossibly blue eyes.

Once the door was shut I sighed happily and allowed myself a cheesy, cliche movie moment to lean against Niall's door, reflecting on the amazing night I'd just had. Unfortunately the reminiscing was short lived as the door behind me swung open and I landed on my back with a thud. I heard giggling above me and looked up to see Niall standing over me, one hand wrapped around the door knob and he other held up to his mouth trying unsuccessfully to reign in his laughter. 

"Harry," he said once he relaxed, crouching down to where I was now sat up and rubbing my bruised tailbone. That was twice in one week I had been knocked to the ground because of him. "What were you doing?" I watched a knowing smile spread across his face and my own flushed in humiliation. 

"Me? What are you doing? I thought you were going to bed!"

"I was but I realized that I had forgotten to give you my number."

"Oh." I was speechless and he just grinned at me, silent laughter filling his eyes as he handed me a slip of paper.

I'm so fucked.

~~~

"So, tell me everything!" Liam said excitedly first thing Monday morning when I walked into the office, he already had a chair pulled up to my desk and his face propped in both hands like a teenaged girl. 

I sighed. "Liam, it's too early for this."

"Oh come on!" He whined, "I've been waiting all weekend for this! Please Harry?" He was pouting now and I rubbed frustratedly at my forehead.

"You need a life, bro."

"I know that, and until I get one I'm going to live vicariously through you. Now spill."

I sighed again, knowing there was no way out of this. "Well he's loud, very loud, and he takes too big bites out of his food and he laughs at everything, even when it's not funny. He has no sense of style, burps without saying excuse me, and has no regard for personal space," I huffed. "He had pretty eyes though, like really pretty. Probably the most stunning shade of blue I've ever seen, like the feathers of a blue jay or the ocean when the suns at it's highest and the waves just sparkle with light. Then there's his hair which he obviously dyes blonde and he has kept poor care of it because his roots have grown in tremendously but it just looks so soft I want to run my fingers through it for hours at a time. And then his smile, he has the most adorable little teeth that are perfectly straight because he had braces when he was younger but he showed me a picture of himself before them and I didn't think there was anything wrong with his smile, he looked adorable and I told him so even though he insisted I was wrong. And he can play guitar, did you know that? I didn't but then he told me he would play a song for me some time and he showed me the callouses on his hands and I couldn't stop thinking about how good it would feel to have his rough skin tracing over mine. And then-" I stopped myself, eyes going wide when I realized just how much I had been rambling. Liam was smiling at me widely, humour and a bit of fondness reflecting in his chocolatey eyes. 

"I'm happy for you Haz, he sounds great." My best friend squeezed my shoulder as my face flushed crimson, my teeth biting nervously on my bottom lip. Where had all that come from? I went on one date with the guy and suddenly I was talking about him like poetry! "Are you gonna see him again?"

"I think so," I shrugged. "He gave me his number."

"Did you call him yet?"

"No." I answered quietly.

"Harry! It's been nearly 3 days!"

"I didn't want to seem desperate." Liam shook his head at me disapprovingly. 

"You better get your ass up and call that boy right now."

"But Li, I'm at work I can't just-"

"You can and you will. You're the boss Harry no one is going to say anything, just call him and put him out of the misery I'm sure you've put him through."

"Okay." I agreed grudgingly, getting up from my chair and heading into one of the conference rooms for privacy. I pulled out my phone, scrolling through the contacts until I found the one my thumb had been hovering over all weekend. Taking a deep breath I pressed the green button and hoped he'd pick up. 

"Hello?" Came a deep voice, heavy breathing making his Irish accent seem even thicker and harder to understand.

"Um, Niall?"

"Harry!" He exclaimed, sounding happy and something else I couldn't quite name. Relief? "How are you?"

"I'm okay, listen I'm sorry I didn't call you this weekend. I was busy and I thought about it I just-"

"Don't worry about it." I heard shouting and then a door closing, Niall's breathing the only sound left.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Oh yeah, I'm at football practice right now. My team mates aren't not too happy I just walked off the field." He chuckled. I had forgotten that Niall had told me he was only 18, currently in his final year of high school. He was so independent, with a flat of his own, a well-paying job according to him, and even the confidence he held himself with that contradicted his age, that I hadn't believed him when he told me. I guess I do now.

"Where are you now?"

"In the locker room, they probably think I'm throwing up or something. Won't be long until someone is brave enough to come find out if I'm alright." He laughed again, this time I joined him unable to resist his contagious, carefree attitude. "So what's up?"

"Oh, um, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to hang out some time this week?" I reached up and nervously pressed my bottom lip between two fingers.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course, I mean I had a great time the other night and I-"

"Yeah, yeah me too! Um I don't work Thursday, you want to come over? Watch a movie or something? We could even order take away, whatever you want! I've got plenty of menus!" I could tell he was grinning on his side of the phone and a similar one tugged at my own mouth.

"That sounds perfect, say 5:30?"

"5:30." He agreed with finality.

"I'll see you then, good bye Niall Horan."

"Until Thursday, Harry Styles." We hung up the phone and I smiled to myself, clutching the device to my chest and breathing deeply. I was trying to dissipate the warmth in my chest but it was no use. My heart had been seized by a little blonde spark of energy and I couldn't say that I minded too much. 

~~~

It's 5:29 on Thursday and I'm standing outside apartment number 223. My entire body is tingling knowing that I'm about to see Niall. It amazes me how he managed to quite literally crash into my life and affect it so greatly after just two meetings. I take a deep breath and glance down at my Rolex, it's time. I lift my hand and give one, two, three knocks. I wait.  
Nothing.

Well that's odd. I knock again, more forcefully this time and there's still no answer. Now I'm getting angry. I decide to give it one more try and half way through my pounding on the door a very stunned looking Niall with sleepy eyes and the crease of a pillow on half of his face answers the door. His hair is sticking up in all directions and he's dressed in a simple white t-shirt with grey sweatpants. Aside from the fact that he's tragically under dressed for a date I'd say he still looks adorable. His pink cheeks look even puffier and softer than usual and I bet he likes to snuggle his nose down in the sheets before he falls asleep. 

"Forget about me?" I asked with a smirk, though I don't know if I could bare if he said yes.

"No, no! I'm so sorry Harry! I had a football game today against a really good team and when I got home after I showered I decided I'd try and impress you by making you a nice home cooked meal instead of ordering in but then I also checked the clock and saw I had plenty of time so I thought I should relax a bit before hand and well I guess I just sort of fell asleep. I'm so sorry." He finished his story with an adorable pout, eyes wide and close to tears. His voice was heavy with sleep and it did something to my nerves, causing the hairs on my arms to stand up. 

"It's alright Niall, I was only teasing." I laughed, raising a hand to placate him. "So are you going to invite me in or..?"

"Oh right, right. Yes, come in." The apartment was nothing I'd imagined. I had pictured maybe a couch and a flat screen with beer cans everywhere, not an immaculate living room with streamline furniture and decorative vases. A bookshelf full of CD's and DVD's in alphabetical order and even a glass coffee table complete with coasters. The carpet was cream colored to compliment the off-white walls that were covered in picture frames. Off to the right was a color coordinated, open kitchen of white and green and in the middle where the two rooms met, a small hall with two doors on either side. 

"Wow," I said finally after taking it all in. "This is not what I expected."

Niall just laughed, walking into the kitchen and I definitely didn't notice the way his perky bum moved in those sweats. "That's what everyone says. For some reason people expect me to live like a frat boy, but I take pride in my things and like to keep them in good shape. You want a beer?" He asked bending over to glance in the fridge and okay, now I was staring at his ass. "Harry?" I looked up to find him smirking at me and I realized I'd been caught. My face flamed and I shook my head, instead focusing my attention on the many pictures littering the walls.

"No thanks, water is fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked me, leaning over the counter facing me, and I'm not sure if I imagined the seductive way his strawberry lips wrapped around the lips of his bottle. 

I gulped. "Y-yeah, I'm sure." 

"Alright," he shrugged, grabbing me a glass and filling it from the tap. "Come on, let's go sit and we can decide what we want to order then put in the movie.

15 minutes later, pizza has been ordered and Iron man 2 is beginning the first few scenes. Surprisingly Niall has made himself comfortable right away, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling into the crook of my neck, not that I mind the least bit. I've got my own arms wrapped around his shoulders and head resting on his.  
"I've seen this movie at least a dozen times." Niall spoke randomly after a while. I hummed in response, Liam rather enjoyed these movies and I've been subject to many Marvel marathons. But then I felt a pair of warm, soft lips tugging at the skin of my pulsepoint. My whole body froze as a shiver coursed through my every bone. Niall didn't relent, trailing a path of kisses and nips up my exposed flesh until finally finding a certain spot on the juncture of my neck and jaw that made me release a guttural moan. I could literally feel him smile against me as his arms dropped to my hips and one of his tiny legs swung over mine so he was now straddling my lap. He pulled away for a moment, looking at me questioningly to see if I was okay with this. I nodded eagerly, this is more than okay. He went back to work, sucking harshly on my sweet spot and eliciting sounds that I didn't know I was capable of making. Once he was finished, admiring his work with a smug smile, he leaned down and hovered just above my lips. I made the move first, not one for teasing. It was fast and sloppy, too much tongue and not enough finesse. It was unlike any kiss I've ever shared but it was also the best because it was Niall and everything about him is perfect. His narrow little hips were grinding down on my own, the thin material of his sweat pants doing nothing to hide his growing arousal. "You know Harry, you didn't have to get all dressed up for me. You can take this suit off if you want." He whispered in my ear, running his hands under the lapels of my jacket.

"I just came from work." I replied between kisses and Niall moaned at that, loud and animalistic. He crashed his lips to mine fervently, using my tie to pull me closer.

"That's so fucking hot. I've always wanted to be fucked by man in a suit." I groaned at his words as he spoke them into my heated skin, I could feel his tongue move with every syllable. "Is daddy gonna come home and fuck me after a long day of work? Use my willing body to get out all his stress from the office?" I threw my head back, nails digging into the flesh of Niall's hips. I have no idea why this is so hot but god this boy does something to me. 

"D-daddy wants to ruin his little princess." I try, never really been one for dirty talk. I'm actually quite quiet in bed, just subtle little moans here and there but never have I done something like this, and I'm beginning to wonder why because it's driving me crazy.

"Ruin me daddy, I've been so naughty. Fell asleep before you got here, didn't have your dinner ready. God, please fuck me daddy, fuck me in your expensive fucking Armani suit so I know who owns me." At that I was done, I stood up from the couch at lightening speed, easily taking Niall's small, compliant body with me. I crashed our lips together, making my way over to the hallway. "Door on the left." He spoke against my lips, tongue diving back in to wrestle with mine immediately. I kicked the door shut behind me and dropped Niall onto the bed, standing over him so I could just take in how beautiful he looked right now. His hair was even more of a mess than when I came, the soft blush on his cheeks deepened to a lovely red color that spread down his neck and under the fabric of his now wrinkled shirt. His chest was heaving, blue eyes hidden behind blown pupils and hooded eye lids, and the tent in his sweatpants made me lick my lips. He looked good enough to eat.

"Strip down to your underwear." I commanded, not moving from my spot at the foot of his bed. He did so teasingly, crossing both arms over his torso to tug the hem of his shirt up slowly, revealing his milky white tummy inch by inch at a painfully slow pace. When it was finally off I took the time to admire his revealed body, a nice toned chest, the hint of abs under his slightly pudgy belly that was a testament to too many beers but was so impossibly cute that I didn't mind one bit. Then he began to shed his sweats, leaving him in a pair of tight, white briefs that seemed to barely hold back his throbbing member. His legs were so tiny and pale, I couldn't wait to see them spread around me as I fucked into his perfect little ass. "Good boy." I murmured, climbing up onto the bed and straddling Niall's bare thighs. Slowly I began to loosen my tie, smirking at the way Niall's eyes zeroed in on my slightly revealed chest. "Put your wrists together above your head." His pupils grew impossible larger and his pink tongue darted out to lick hungrily at his lips as he did what I told him to. Once he was in the position I brought the thin material of my tie up to his pale wrists, kissing each rapid pulse before wrapping the two together. Satisfied that he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon, I allowed my itching hands to finally travel all over Niall's exposed body. Every inch of it was unmarked and mine to claim. I leaned down, sucking a love bite harshly unto his collar bone, enjoying it far too much when his back arched into me, low moans reverberating in his throat. I sucked another on his chest, his hip, the inside of his thigh. Each bruise caused more of a reaction, Niall was absolutely trembling beneath me, his breathing reduced to desperate pants. 

"Daddy please." he whined, spreading his legs further apart for me. I hummed in response, placing a hand on each fleshy thigh, the contrast of my tanned skin making him look even more porcelain. He was still wearing his underwear and I decided right then that nothing in the world could be more offensive than that thin material. I made quick work of shedding it, my eyes widening with pleasure at the sheer beauty of this boy laid out completely in front of me. I spared a glance at his face to find him smirking, a devilish glint in his eye. The bastard knew just how sexy he was and he wiggled his bum a bit just to further prove his point. "Come on, fuck me already. I can't wait much longer. We can do all the soft, lovey-dovey stuff later just fucking get in me!" I tensed my jaw, not liking his attitude. This was the most beautiful fucking thing I had ever seen in my life and I was going to savor it. I brought my hand down harshly on the inside of his right thigh in a hard slap, eliciting a loud yelp that was followed by a moan from Niall. 

"Don't rush me." I said sternly. The blonde opened his eyes and flashed me another filthy smirk, radiating cockiness. 

"Hurry the fuck up." He said, earning another slap. He threw his head back but whether from pain or pleasure I couldn't tell. Although based on the obscene moaning I'd say it was the latter. I decided to take it a step further, digging my nails into the raw flesh and leaning over the boy to whisper in his ear. 

"I said, don't rush me."

"Yes daddy." He mewled, and the rush of adrenaline that spiked through me at the sight of tears glistening in his eyes was slightly terrifying. Never before has anyone brought out such intense emotion from me, being here with Niall I can't seem to stop feeling. 

"Alright princess gonna open you up, got lube and condoms?"

"Top drawer, but I already prepped myself before you got here." I paused my rifling through the drawer to look at him, he at least had the decency to look embarrassed as I began to laugh.

"Confident aren't we?"

"Nah just hopefully." He grinned. "Besides I imagined it was you doing it, brought me to one hell of an orgasm so either way I was satisfied." I groaned at his confession, hurrying to pop the cap of the lube and spread it over three of my fingers. Even though he'd said he was ready I wanted to be sure. I thrust all three in at once, nearly coming undone at the fucking sounds Niall made. He was cursing up a storm, begging and pleading for my cock. "Please daddy I need it, need you now. God your fingers are amazing, so much better than mine. Fucking fuck me already." He panted, literally panted with his tongue out and chest heaving. It was all too much and I pulled out my fingers, undoing the zip of my suit pants enough to tug out my aching cock. Niall's eyes drank me in, never once leaving my heated flesh as I stroked myself to full hardness- not that it took much with having Niall lain so deliciously before me. "Christ you're fucking huge, gonna feel so good filling me up." he praised, encouraging me forward by wrapping his tiny legs around my waist. After sliding on the condom and slicking myself up I lined up perfectly with Niall's hole.

"Ready?" I asked, smirking because I already knew the answer.

"Fucking hell, yes!" I took a deep breath, pushing in and not stopping until the buckle of my belt dug into the soft flesh of Niall's ass. The boy screamed beneath me, back nearly bending in half as he arched off the bed, wrists tugging futilely at his bindings. "Harry!" He yelled my name for the first time and somehow it was even more erotic than the 'daddy' thing. I quickly began to move, moaning each time his heat surrounded my cock in the most insatiable way. Never in my life did I know something could feel this good, feel this right. But pounding into Niall as the boy writhed and moaned beneath me, staring at me with his trusting blue eyes that seemed to hold the key to all the happiness in the world as he continually chanted my name, I felt all of that and more. Like something that was hidden deep within me was finally bubbling up to the surface, something I hadn't even realized I'd missed but I now welcomed back like an old friend. I felt pure joy, I felt unstoppable, I felt.

I felt whole.

We were both nearing our ends, Niall's eyes were screwed shut, his back almost completely off the bed as I thrust relentlessly into his prostate. His legs were shaking around me and I grabbed onto the meat of his thighs, using them as leverage to pound harder. Niall cried out one final time, voice raw and practically gone as he came in sheets across his stomach. I followed shortly after, managed a couple more thrusts into his vice-like heat before joining him in utter bliss. My vision went white and my body numb, I could feel nothing but Niall's chest heaving and colliding with my own. Once the world started to come back into perspective I pulled out of him as gently as possible, kissing his frown away. Getting up off the bed, I stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth after tossing the used condom. I made my way back into the room, once again appreciating the view that was Niall. His arms were still tied above his head and his lower half was completely spread out and lax, his abused hole on perfect display. His face was totally relaxed, a small smile playing across his swollen lips. I walked over slowly, undoing the binds and once again kissing each irritated limb a little more thoroughly this time. He let his arms drop slightly, still held on either side of his head as he fluttered those adorable, brown eyelashes at me, crystal blue irises coming into focus. "Hey." He croaked, eyes slipping shut once again as he released a contented sigh. I chuckled lightly, dragging the cloth over his sticky skin and discarding it somewhere over my shoulder. Once that was done I began to finally strip out of my soiled clothes, feeling so relieved as the cool air breezed over my damp skin. I crawled into bed beside Niall now in nothing but my boxers, wrapping an arm around his spent body. He snuggled into my chest, eyes opening slightly at first and then much wider as he pulled back, raking over my torso. "What the fuck? If I knew these were here I would've made you take the suit off!" He exclaimed, motioning to my tattoos. I was full on laughing now as I shook my head, kissing him sweetly on the nose. 

"Give it a couple minutes and we can go again yeah?"

"Fuck yeah." He grinned, rubbing his nose adorably against my collarbone. 

Just then there was knock on the door and Niall's stomach began to rumble like clockwork.

"Pizza!" The boy exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and running out to answer the door completely naked, I'm sure scarring the poor delivery man for life. I laughed quietly to myself, thinking how a little over a week ago I would've been miserable and alone in my own flat eating cold ramen and watching reruns of Friends. 

But now I had Niall, and I didn't plan on ever letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard for slow-build but it kind of just went at it's own speed and yeah, I don't know. Maybe I'll do a second part if people really like this? Still working on part two of the Hurry up and save me series so stay tuned for that and yep that's it. Comment cause I love what you guys have to say and leave kudos if you're feeling generous :3 thank you bunches xo


End file.
